


Boo-Boo

by Random_Soul



Series: Short And Sweet [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Holly Poly, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: Aaron Burr JUST bruised his toe.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Short And Sweet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737271
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	Boo-Boo

Aaron is in the kitchen preparing dinner. He pulls out the deep pan to make some soup when he accidentally drops it on his foot.

“Shit! Fuck, that hurt.”

That’s when it happened.

All the way from upstairs, he hears three sets of loud footsteps running around. A minute later, they come rushing down the stairs. John is leading.

“WHEEEE OOOOO WHEEEE OOOOO WHEEEE OOOOO!!!”

“GET AN ICE PACK, STAT!” Lafayette screams, picking up Aaron and putting him on the counter. Alex goes and grabs some frozen vegetables from the freezer and puts them in a towel, holding it to his toe. Alex gasps.

“IT’S NOT ENOUGH! WE’RE LOSING HIM!” Lafayette thinks for a moment.

“I know what must be done.”

“You can’t! You only get one per day!”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

“Are you sure it’ll work?”

“It’ll have to. We have no other hope.”

“It is saved only for an emergency, doctor.”

“THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, NURSE!” Aaron tilts his head, curious as to what in the world they are talking about. Lafayette removes the vegetables from Burr’s toe and places a kiss on it. He then gets up. 

“Vitals?”

“His vitals are returning to normal. Good job, doc. You have kissed the boo-boo all better.”

“Nurse, our job is done here. Let us leave.” Lafayette and Alex get behind John. Once more, he runs upstairs with the other two right behind him, shouting for the whole house to hear.

“WHEEEE OOOOO WHEEEE OOOOO WHEEEE OOOOO!!!” Aaron watches as they go.

“What the hell was that?”

“Hercules!” Aaron yells, jumping in surprise. Hercules was standing in the doorway with his coat and shoes still on. “When did you get home from work?”

“I came into Alex screaming how they were losing you. I guess I kind of figured they’d be a bit more mature, considering they are in their thirties.”

“We’ve been married to them for ten years, now. We both know that mature is not a word to describe them.” Hercules laughs.

“Seriously, though. Are you okay?”

“I’ll just have a bruise for a few days, I’ll be fine.”

“So, you’re not gonna die on us?”

“And leave you four? I don’t think so.” Aaron’s three other husbands come downstairs, each one kissing Hercules and Aaron. John hugs Aaron close.

“Are you okay, sweetheart? We got a call that the ambulance showed up.”

“Is that what that was?”

“What else would it have been?”

“Three husbands being dorks.” Aaron answers. Hercules rolls his eyes.

“Well, because Aaron is too injured to cook, do you guys want to go to that new steak restaurant in town?”

“It’s only safe. As Aaron’s doctor, he must keep weight off of his foot to make sure it’s fully healed.”

“Alright, then it’s settled. Let’s go.” Hercules goes over to Aaron, throwing him over his shoulder. Burr pushes up from his back to look at the others.

“Hercules, what the fuck are you doing?”

“You heard your doctor. Everyone ready?”

“Yup!” Aaron sighs, accepting his fate. He lays against Hercules’ back.

“Why did I marry a bunch of idiots?”


End file.
